Spear of Ice and Blood
by GummyWormValkrie
Summary: The legendary Kori no Hato lance, after being discovered by Eirika's army, goes from Ephraim's hand to Eirika's body in an otherwise innocent bout of training.


_Stolen from its chest in the unholy dark,_

_Cursed by the devil was this ornate spear.  
_

_Wielded by the hand of the virtuous prince,  
_

_Its intent to destroy whom he values most dear._

* * *

A LANDMARK DISCOVERY IN THE RUINS of Lagdou had revealed an important artifact, buried in a heavy chest guarded by terrible dragon zombies possessing powers on par with living, fire-breathing ones. The prince Ephraim of Renias, accompanied by a small band of skilled but varied comrades, had lifted the chests' lid after the slaying of the lead dragon, revealing a beautiful lance lying on embroidered red velvet. It was the Kori no Hato, the "Ice Heart", crafted from the claws of a legendary ice dragon hundreds of years before. Holding it, Ephraim saw every part of it in shining detail. Its pale-golden shaft glimmered with an intricate pattern, a clear blue ribbon of hundred-dollar-worth silk tied to its silvery point, sparkling in the candlelight.

Holding it now in his hands, a small smile of satisfaction and real pride arranged his face. Turning to his sister, the princess Eirika, he spoke quietly with awe.  
"Eirika, this is...amazing."  
"The Kori no Hato? It's a real weapon after all?" Eirika murmured, before surveying the weapon keenly. Her blue eyes widened in revelation as she saw the three words inscribed into its shaft like hieroglyphs.  
"Brother, this is wonderful!" Her voice was now excited, and the sound drew the rest of the army nearer to see their find. Ephraim turned around, looking back upon the spacious and dark chamber. Though now few in number, dragon zombies still remained. The prince was preparing to assemble his units, knowing he must vacate the ruin rapidly lest the dragons surround and trap them. With scarce another glance he mounted Blue Fire, and with the hastened clopping of hooves they fled with the Kori.

* * *

Now, Ephraim again held the spear in his gloved hands, though in this harmless garden there were no dragons to threaten him. Beside him Eirika stood, her rapier drawn and a docile, eager smile worn.  
"Ready, Brother?" Eirika challenged gently, raising her weapon. Ephraim, too, raised the spear and answered happily, "Of course! See if you can dodge this one!"

The twins regularly practiced against each other to hone skills and test techniques. Their fighting always looked genuine to the onlooker, and yet neither had received so much as a scratch on any occasion (with the exception of Eirika once clumsily toppling from White Lightning due to lack of agility). When they had been children their duels were of greater brutality, yet they were now young adults and thus retained more common sense. Eirika's swordplay was one of grace and elegance, and Ephraim's spears were raw power when thrust from his arm.

However, as he aimed comically at Eirika's frame, he did not intend to throw it at complete force. Nor did he intend it to fly so quickly. Deliberately harming his own sister was an unholy sin to Ephraim. He had too great a love for her to ever think even jokingly of such a thing.

But, terribly, the Kori flew with such speed and terrible strength that Eirika's ability to dodge it was rendered useless. She attempted to jump or step aside, but scarcely had she began to turn on her heel for the jump when the spear collided into her side with horrific power. The shock was so vast she simply stayed standing for a moment, but her blue eyes were wide with sudden and violent fear. Ephraim instantaneously shouted, "What?! How did... Eirika, I didn't-!"

Running at his complete velocity to her, Eirika's shock faded enough for her to feel the pain. Onto her knees she collapsed, gripping the spear with shaking hands as Ephraim knelt beside her. It was impossible to tell whose face was more stricken by horror and fear. Ephraim, acting on impulse, grabbed the spear's handle and pulled it firmly from Eirika's side, leaving a gash in its place and a small spurt of blood.  
"Eirika... I didn't try to..." Ephraim whispered weakly, his hands also beginning to shake. Eirika lifted her paling face and, staring, responded quietly, "I know, Brother... I trust... you..."

Its now-bloody blade glinting in the bright spring sun, the Kori lay dropped on the grass.


End file.
